


“Mind if I take a seat?”

by madicham



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, Public Blow Jobs, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/pseuds/madicham
Summary: What's the first thing you do when you meet someone that looks exactly like you?You try to get him in bed, of course!
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	“Mind if I take a seat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a frien!  
> Request was for Hell Johan convinsing Jesse to fuck in a club after he gets blown off at first but I didn't write a full fuck because I can't write but I promise they went and did it off-screen haha

“Mind if I take a seat?” a voice rang over the blasting music

“Nah, go right ahead” Jesse answered before he looked, and when he looked, he wished he hadn’t answered.

Everything about the man that took the sit next to him on the bar was so similar to Jesse himself, it was uncanny. Same spiky teal hair, same height and build, even nearly the same face structure, though the guy wore light makeup that brought some differences.

Only his eyes were different – unlike Jesse’s soft blue ones, this guy’s eyes were a bright orange, sharp and untrustworthy, as if glowing in the darkness of the club, staring right at him.

“Oho” It seemed the stranger noticed the similarity only now as well, and his grin widened “Aren’t we a bit too old to walk into a Parents trap?”

They both laughed lightly, and the stranger leaned on the bar, tilting his head “Name’s Johan. You’ve one or do I gotta call you ‘Other me’ or something”

“Weeeell,,,, I’m also Johan actually”

“No way!”

“I usually go by Jesse tho, ya can call me that”

“Alright then” Johan downed whatever was left of the drink he had brought with him when he sat down, and signaled to the bartender to bring him another one “You want anything?”

“’m good” he gestured towards his half full beer and the other nodded with a small ‘oh’.

His drink arrived, some kind of brightly coloured cocktail, and Johan took a sip before he leaned back on the bar with a sly smile and sparkly eyes. Jesse smiled sweetly back at him.

“Say Jesse, wanna answer the age-old question and find out what it’s like to fuck your clone?”

“Absolutely not”

“Shut down so fast” Johan didn’t really sound disappointed, in fact, his expression became even happier “Why not? Aren’t you curious if we’ve the same size dick as well?”

Jesse wasn’t. Until the other brought it up.

Now he, unfortunately, was.

He took a big gulp of his beer “We don’t gotta fuck to find that out, do we?”

Johan laughed loud and stretched in his chair “If we’re gonna be pulling our dicks out, might as well do something fun with them, eh?”

Instead of returning to the sides of the glass, one of his arms snuck around Jesse’s shoulders “C’mon man, this is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity, ain’t it? I don’t wanna miss out~”

“Are you some kind of narcissist?”

“Nah, nah, if I was you wouldn’t be in much luck. You’re missing the prettiest part of me” Johan gestured towards his eyes “Though…” he reached, taking a gentle hold of Jesse’s chin to tilt his head towards himself a bit “I see the eyes are the most beautiful part of you too. Or are they?” Hand traveled down from his face to tug lightly on his shirt collar “You’d have to show me more of you for me to know…”

While Jesse was generally comfortable with others touching him, this was crossing limits, wasn’t it? Yet he didn’t seem to mind.

There was something uncanny, yet mesmerizing in the other’s voice and expression. Something about seeing almost-himself do and say these kinds of things made him accept them easier.

From all the guys that had ever approached him in bars and clubs, going home with this one made it seem the most appealing just with the sheer absurdity of it.

Not that he would actually do it, of course not, but it was an entertaining thought.

“So what do you say?” it was less Johan’s voice that brought him back into reality and more the feeling of warm breath on his face – the guy had gotten in kissing distance but, thankfully, was waiting for permission before sealing the deal.

Permission that Jesse wouldn’t give.

He put a hand over the other’s face to push him away gently “Still a no my dude”

“Aw why~?” A very good question that Jesse didn’t have an answer to. Not that Johan insisted on one – he had moved back to leaning on the bar, tone light and upbeat

“I don’t usually fuck strangers”

“We~ell, this isn’t really a usual situation, is it?”

Jesse raised an eyebrow and the other laughed “Fine fine, whatever. Lemme see your dick though, I’m like really curious about that”

He gave himself a thinking expression and hummed quietly before he answered with a smile “Well now you got me curious too so—”

“Thank you!” Johan lit up and they both hurried to finish their drinks before heading to the bathroom.

It was fairly clean in there, with a faint smell of air freshener. There were two somewhat spacious stalls, and by the sound of it someone was already fucking in the right one. They went in on the left, locking the door behind them.

Jesse thought it was a bit awkward, but his copy didn’t seem to share that, as he immediately undid his belt. Then the second belt. Then the third belt. Then the little chain with a dragon charm on it that connected from the belt loop to the button.

And _then_ , finally, the button, zipper, the last of the obstacles were overcome and Johan proudly pulled out his dick with a smirk.

Turns out being fully clothed was now more awkward, so Jesse hurried to follow suit and take his own cock out, with much more ease than the other.

They both stared for a few moments, appearing to be deep in thought, and finally Jesse spoke up “They look the same to me”

“Yeah..” Johan nodded, then looked up at him with a grin “What about when we’re hard?”

“I don’t feel like it”

“I can help” Johan so generously offered

“Dude you’re not gonna jack me off in a club bathroom”

“How does blowing you sound then? But if you want that you’ll have to return the favour~” A wink and a nudge in the ribs and Jesse felt his face heating up

“I already said no, didn’t I?”

“Yeahh, but you hadn’t seen my magic dick then. Arguably still haven’t in all its glory” Johan puffed out his chest a bit, then crouched down, bright orange eyes looking up, almost-seductively, almost-pleadingly “How about it?”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly. He was already here with his cock out anyway, wasn’t he? It wouldn’t do any harm, would it…?

“Yeah, alright” Johan’s face lit up “But it’s _not_ thanks to your “magic dick”! What’s so magical about it anyway?”

The other licked his lips and came closer, taking a steady hold of Jesse to start stroking slowly “Can make you cum in 3 minutes or less~”

“No way!” both bluenettes laughed “Dude, no, that is _not_ true! You’re just setting yourself up to be disappointing like that”

“Well, you’d have to try it to find out” he insisted with such confidence, Jesse almost believed him. He chuckled quietly then closed his eyes, running his hand through the other’s hair while he leaned his own head back, enjoying the gentle touches.

Couldn’t say anything about the dick, but Johan’s hands definitely felt like magic on him. Mouth soon joined in, kissing and lapping, and it slowly but surely chased away any anxieties he had about this, getting him fully hard.

Soon the grip on his look-a-like’s hair tightened, tugged lightly and Johan seemed to get it. He inhaled deeply trough his nose and relaxed his throat more, then pushed forward to take all of Jesse into his mouth.

He began bobbing his head in a slow, steady rhythm, enjoying the quiet whines and groans that got out of Jesse, who alternated between pulling his hair and petting it apologetically. He thought he could taste pre-cum on his tongue, and would smirk if his lips weren’t stretched around the other. Picking up the pace he—

**BANG**

Both bluenettes jumped, and Johan was roughly shoved off which send him into a coughing fit. Jesse quickly kneeled down as well, patting his back “Oh god I’m so sorry are you alright? Do you need water or…?”

The banging came again, more consistently this time, and they finally realized what it was. The first must have been a hit on the other bathroom door, the next one landed on theirs, loud and insistent.

“It’s taken!” Jesse yelled out, but that did nothing to stop it, so Johan yelled in a raspy voice

“It’s fucking TAKEN YOU FUCKING CRETIN !”

“Then free it RIGHT NOW you dickhead, I’m GONNA SHIT MYSELF OVER HERE” came the immediate reply from the other side, and both of them just stared dumbfounded at the door for a moment. Then the stranger began kicking “I SWEAR I’M GONNA FUCKING BREAK THIS THING DOWN IF YOU DON’T COME OUT!!”

“Oh I’m gonna come out and BREACK YOUR DAMN NECK YOU—” Johan was ready to jump up and fight but Jesse put both hands on his shoulders, trying to hold him back

“Wait wait, just leave him, ok? We’ll continue somewhere else!”

“LIKE HELL I’M JUST GONNA—oh?” it took a moment for the full statement to catch up with Johan, but when it did, it mellowed the anger to a suspicious look thrown at his look-a-like “You’re not just saying that to calm me down, are you?”

“No, I do want to,,,” a wave of embarrassment washed over Jesse, but that half a sentence was all Johan needed. He grinned ear to ear and quickly got up, pulling the other along

“What’re we waiting for then! Our friend over there’s GONNA SHIT HIMSELF too~” they both laughed lightly, the banging got louder.

“Can I close my fly first?”

“Nah, why would you?”

With a chuckle they both quickly got themselves presentable and Johan finally threw the door open. They rushed out while the stranger rushed in with a ‘finally’, earning another small laugh.

Jesse managed to get a glimpse of how red his face had turned in the mirror before they went out the bathroom and back into the club. It was much darker there, with bright magenta and cyan lights darting around. Johan playfully wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in so their hips bumped. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and his orange eyes almost glowed in the dark, the colourful lights bouncing off of them beautifully “Do you happen to live nearby? Cause I don’t”

“I’m not taking you home,, no offense”

A shrug “None taken, I guess I _am_ still a stranger”

“Plus” Jesse ran a hand through his hair “I don’t wanna wait that long, you know?”

“Aha, shoulda started with that” Johan gave a sly smile, then spun the other around and slammed him against the wall, pushing up against him “Let’s continue then~” quick hands slid down his body but he grabbed them

“Wait, wait—”

“Man, you _just_ said…”

“I know, _I know_ , but like, we’re _right_ next to the bathroom”

“So?”

“So everyone passing’s gonna see”

Johan scoffed “Now you’re shy” a pause, too small for the other to say anything “Actually, I _guess_ you’ve been shy from the start huh. Fine, fine,” he pulled away and took his look-a-like’s hand to kiss the back of it “We shall find the darkest corner to preserve m’lady’s honor”

“God, shut up” despite that, Jesse laughed

“Soon” Johan joined in on the laughter, straightening up and leading the other towards the back of the club, trying to stick close to the wall “Don’t forget you gotta get me off too”

“Yeah something like that won’t just slip my mind”

“Does for most people” there was a hint of spite in Johan’s voice, but Jesse just chuckled again

“Nah, don’t worry” blue eyes turned to the side to stare at the wall and his voice got quieter, barely audible over the music “Lookin’ forward to it..”


End file.
